


Dinner, Interrupted

by kitkat2099



Series: SunDae Stories [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Happy birthday Kang Daesung, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dae and Bae get distracted while preparing their 100 days anniversary meal</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a birthday smut for Daesung's birthday, but then I realized that with the timing I chose, they wouldn't have had sex yet, for either birthday. So, since I didn't want to write birthday fluff for Dae's day, I went with anniversary smut instead.

                Daesung watched Youngbae as he worked in the kitchen.  He was loath to interrupt him, since he was hungry after all, but watching the way Bae moved was making Dae hungry in other ways too.  He waited until the large kitchen knife was set down before coming up behind the shorter man and placing a kiss on his exposed neck, startling him just a little.  “Mmmm, looks good, Hyung,” he murmured.

                “Are you talking about the food, or me?” Youngbae laughed in response, blushing lightly.  He enjoyed feeling Daesung’s chin rest on his shoulder and his arms wrap around his middle.  He watched as Dae placed his hand on top of his own intertwining their fingers, then brought them up and kissed the fingers that wore coordinated white gold bands, couple rings that they had bought each other 2 months earlier.

                “Definitely the food,” Daesung smirked as he finally replied, flinching as Youngbae was quick to retaliate in the form of a hard smack to the back of his head.  “Taaeeee,” he started whining and pouting as Bae turned in his arms to face him.  “I was only joking, you know that. You are much yummier than food.”  To prove his point he began licking, nibbling and kissing a trail from one tanned shoulder to the other. He then repeated the same along the base of Youngbae’s neck, one side to the other, and finally along his sharp angular jaw from one ear to the next.

                Bae tried desperately to maintain his angered appearance, but when the younger finished his torturous meal and brought his plump lips to his for a kiss, he couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan of pleasure. Youngbae nibbled and sucked on the taller man’s lower lip before letting it slip through his teeth and back into place. He felt the other’s nimble fingers gliding over his torso, exploring and feeling his body and defined muscles through the thin black fabric of the wife beater he was wearing. Bae sucked in his breath when he felt those fingers reach the waistband of his sweats but then let out a groan of disappointment as they didn’t go any lower, and simply pulled his shirt up exposing the skin of his toned abs to his lover.

                “Oh, somebody’s in a hurry,” Daesung chuckled as he pulled Youngbae’s shirt off the rest of the way. “Don’t worry, Baby, we’ll get to that soon enough,” he said softly as he trailed kisses up Bae’s   body, fingers lightly tracing over the large cross tattooed on Bae’s side as he worked his way up.  Each abdominal muscle earned its own kiss. Dae then swirled his tongue over each nipple in turn, lightly flicking his tongue, sucking and nipping on each, until both were pebbled to his liking. The concert of moans, panting, groans and sighs that Bae was putting on for him only encouraged him more.  Looking into Youngbae’s eyes and seeing the love and desire for him there, made his groin throb with anticipation.

                Daesung hummed happily as he gently traced his fingers along the letters of the tattoo just below the older man’s collarbone before finally making his way to Bae’s neck.  He gently brushed his fingers over the love bite, which was there from an earlier day, before placing a gentle kiss on the spot. He felt Youngbae’s fingers wrap through his hair as he did.  “Mine,” he whispered. “My Taeyang.”  It never failed to amaze and thrill him, just how much this small simple gesture so deeply affected both of them, and this time was no different.  He watched as shivers of pleasure went through his Bae-ya’s body, before the feelings he also felt overtook him and he crushed his lips to Bae’s, unable to hold back any longer.  Youngbae moaned and melded his body into him as he opened his mouth to give Dae’s tongue access, which he hungrily took.  He swirled his tongue around Bae’s possessing his mouth, not even giving him the opportunity to attain any dominance in the kiss.

                Daesung broke the kiss, with a husky moan of his own, only when the need for air overrode his desire to possess his lover. He couldn’t help but grin as he gazed down at the man looking at him, both panting for air, both grinning huge eyesmiles at each other. Dae didn’t let the other rest for long as he ground his hips against Youngbae, so that both of them felt some friction against the others hardness, Daesung groaning and Bae throwing his head back, keening in his need.

                Youngbae was having trouble forming thoughts by now, much less putting them to words, Daesung having thoroughly scrambled his brain.  Finally he managed to get out a small strangled sentence.  “Please, Jagi.”  That was all Dae needed to spur him into action.  Bae felt Daesung’s hands on his thighs, lifting him so that his legs were wrapped around his waist.  Youngbae wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck, kissing him as he was carried to his bedroom.

                Daesung set the dancer down on his feet in front of the bed and peeled the remaining clothes from his body before pushing him into a seated position on the edge of the bed.  Dae could barely stand to take his eyes off the gorgeous blond now naked before him as he removed his own clothes hastily, revealing his own muscular body as well. Once they were discarded he dropped to his knees in front of Youngbae, looking up into his lust darkened eyes, and smiled as he grasped Bae’s hardened member. 

                Bae watched as Daesung swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, groaning as he then ran his tongue over the slit. He wanted badly to beg him to stop teasing, but forming words was a struggle and all he could manage was a garbled “enngghh”.  Suddenly he was fully engulfed in his angel’s mouth and partially down his throat too.  Winding his fingers through Dae’s brown wavy hair, he thrust his hips forward as Dae worked his glorious tongue and mouth on him.  Watching as his head bobbed and feeling his cock hit the back of his lover’s throat, amazed as always by his apparent lack of gag reflex.  If he let this go on much more he was going to cum much too early.  Daesung looked up at him, slightly confused, eyes glazed and dark with passion when Youngbae stopped him.  “I want to cum with you inside me, my naughty angel. Don’t make me finish too soon.”

                Dae slid his mouth up to the tip of Bae’s shaft before releasing it.  Then just to tease him a little more, ran his tongue up the underside while gently playing with his balls for a moment, still meeting Youngbae’s passionate gaze.  “Whatever you say, Baby,” he purred while circling his finger around Bae’s puckered hole before placing gentle pressure without actually entering. Daesung smiled seeing how it caused his Bae-ya to squirm and groan.  After applying some lube to his fingers, which he had stored in his night table, he circled Bae’s hole again before gently inserting a finger, sliding it in and out a few times to begin prepping him.  After a minute of this Dae added another finger, allowing some time for Youngbae to adjust, before he started scissoring his fingers to loosen the tight ring of muscles.  The moans and groans of pleasure that his boyfriend was performing for him made his cock throb in eager anticipation.

                Bae was quite certain he would lose his mind if Daesung didn’t enter him soon.  A few seconds after he felt a third finger enter him he started grinding his hips down onto Dae’s fingers in hopes that he would get the hint.  Intense white heat shot through his body as Dae found his prostate.  Unable to stay upright, he fell back on the mattress, gripping the bedding as that spot was stimulated again a few more times.

                “I love watching you come undone for me, Baby,” Daesung whispered in the elder’s ear, seeing his body quiver in reaction to his breath on his neck.  He smirked a bit when Youngbae whined and squirmed at the removal of his fingers.  “It’s ok, I will be inside you soon,” he murmured. “You just have to be a bit patient.”  He trailed his fingers across Bae’s body as he reached for the lube to apply some to himself. 

                Once that was done Dae lowered himself onto the bed while scooching Bae’s body back a bit to make room, as he was still perched on the edge of mattress.  Lining his cock up to enter Youngbae, he bent down to kiss him deeply as he entered him completely, in one slow motion.  His kiss smothered Bae’s whimper of discomfort.  Dae waited a minute before moving, probing Bae’s mouth with his tongue and the nibbling on his kiss swollen lips.

                “You can move now, Angel,” Youngbae whispered as he wrapped his legs around Daesung and dug his fingers into the caramel skin of Dae’s ass to pull his body in even closer, if that were possible.  He couldn’t help but let out another moan of pleasure as he felt Dae moving inside him.   It wasn’t long before he was meeting every stroke.

                Daesung gazed at the beautiful man that was writhing beneath him as he rammed into him.  He leaned up to get a better view, lifting Bae’s hips as he did.  This allowed a better angle allowing him to hit the sweet spot that had Youngbae coming undone with almost every thrust, letting loose a litany of impassioned curses as well.  Seeing that Bae was close to his climax, Dae grasped his leaking member and pumped it in time with his movements.  This added contact drove Youngbae over the edge, his body lifting from the bed with its intensity and spilling his immense release in several spurts over Daesung’s hand as well as his abdomen and chest.  Daesung felt the intensity of his lover’s climax as his muscles clenched around his cock.  One last powerful thrust had him reaching his bliss as well, as he spent himself inside Bae’s still twitching ass.  Unable to remain upright any longer, Dae gently pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Youngbae.  After a minute he grabbed some tissues from the bedside and helped Bae wipe the sticky residue from his body.

                Youngbae curled himself into the younger man’s arms placing his head on his shoulder, still not quite recovered from his immensely powerful orgasm.  “How am I going to finish fixing our meal now?” he asked.  “I’m pretty sure you melted part of my brain, Jagi.”

                Daesung couldn’t help but laugh, kissing the older man’s hair as he brushed it from his face.  “I will help you Tae,” he promised.  “We made it to 100 days together, by helping each other, and working through things together.  It’s only fitting that we make our celebration meal together as well, don’t you think?”

                “Ne, you are right, Daesungie-ya,” Youngbae agreed.  “As long as you don’t try to add ramyun soup packets to everything,” he added, laughing.

                Daesung’s cheeks turned pink as he tried to come up with a good denial, or at least a way to change the subject.  His phone’s reminder alarm going off did just that.   “Hyung! We have to go pick up our cake.  I ordered it last week.  We have to have cake!” he declared jumping from the bed and pulling Bae to his feet.  “Get dressed, Bae-ya hyung,” he said, tossing clothes at the still not quite recovered man as he threw his on as well.

                “Why is it that I let you aegyo your way into whatever it is that you want?”  Youngbae wondered out loud, a huge eyesmile grin spread across his face as he watched Daesung who was now bouncing in the doorway.

                “Because you love me silly, and I love you, now hurry, let’s go, so we can get back and cook dinner,” Dae stated.  “I’m hungry for food now.”

                Bae could only shake his head and grin as they walked out the door, hand in hand.


End file.
